Te amo mais que tudo
by KiliGrace
Summary: [Elsanna - G!P] Elsa e Anna eram estrelas do rock e o sucesso que a banda estava fazendo era inegável, mas algo estava diferente na recente turnê da banda. Havia algo de errado com as irmãs principalmente com Elsa e Anna não aguentava mais ter que conviver com a indiferença da mais velha.
1. Coração partido

As irmãs Elsa e Anna eram a mais nova sensação no mundo da música, o cenário do rock havia recebido as duas de braços abertos e agora elas estavam partindo para a segunda turnê da banda. Anna era a mais nova, ruiva e de olhos verdes extremamente cativantes possuía uma aura alegre que facilmente era confundida com o calor da juventude, já Elsa, a mais velha, era mais reservada e tímida, o que naturalmente era classificado por terceiros como frieza, mas enganasse quem acha que apenas Anna era o alvo das atenções devido a sua personalidade de fácil convivência e por ser a porta voz do grupo; Elsa e toda suas "qualidades" lhe faziam mais cobiçada, principalmente pelo público feminino, a loira de olhos azuis intensos e beleza sem igual já havia partido muitos corações por onde passou.

A interação no palco era algo inigualável e as letras sempre muito intensas e românticas faziam das duas a dupla perfeita; no entanto algo estava diferente nos últimos meses, as irmãs sempre muito unidas pareciam presas a um crise interna e já estava difícil de esconder tal tensão das pessoas que as rodeavam, principalmente dos fãs.

XxXx

**Elsa  
><span>**Não sei o que anda acontecendo ultimamente ou pelo menos finjo que não sei, todos ao nosso redor já perceberam que algo está estranho entre nos duas. Me sinto cada vez mais sozinha e sei que isso não está certo, pelo menos comigo mesma eu preciso ser sincera, mas admitir o que estava oculto era algo impossível.

Não, eu não posso... Eu sempre fui um pouco mais tímida, mais reservada, a minha mudança não foi tão notada pelos outros, mas você, você me conhece bem... Afinal somos irmãs, não tem ninguém que me conheça melhor que você e nesse momento isso era um problema quase que mortal, você nunca poderia saber o que estava se passando comigo e assim estávamos levando, mas com os últimos acontecimentos como eu conseguiria viver fingindo? Você sempre foi alegre e moleca, mas de uns dias pra cá você foi ficando meio triste, confusa, foi aí que notaram que algo estava realmente fora de lugar... Até mesmo as brincadeiras que fazíamos juntas no palco pararam um pouco.

Subo para o ônibus da banda, melhor eu me concentrar e parar de pensar em você; coloco os fones de ouvido na esperança de te esquecer pelo menos ate a hora do Show faltavam algumas horas para chegarmos a Newport Beach e eu precisava realmente ocupar a minha mente com algo que não se resumisse em olhos verdes, sorriso fácil e cabelos ruivos... Te esquecer? Como? Como posso te esquecer? Se a cada maldito segundo você domina a minha mente! Você é tão doce, tão meiga, me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo por pensar em você de um jeito que sei que não devia. Uma lágrima corre o meu rosto, meu coração sempre tão inalcançável como diziam os tabloides estava partido. Me desculpe, não queria ter esses pensamentos "impuros", como eu me odeio... Enxugo essa maldita lágrima antes que alguém venha me encher a paciência, mas a dor permanecia lá, pois amava sem poder amar, queria ser sequer poder desejar.

Vejo você entrar no ônibus pouco tempo depois, congelo ao sentir seu olhar cair sobre mim, você tenta falar algo, mas os outros integrantes da banda entram fazendo a bagunça básica de sempre. Graças a eles fui salva, salva de um possível interrogatório que eu não suportaria por muito tempo, mas até quando eu conseguiria manter essa distância que estava matando aos poucos ambas...

Meu melhor amigo e parceiro de banda Hans não aguentava mais me ver com o semblante triste, tentava insistentemente saber o que havia acontecido e frustrado com a falta de abertura por minha parte deduziu que deveria ser algum assunto romântico mal acabado e tentou fazer o pior possível... Ser meu conselheiro amoroso, bem não o culpo por tentar. Vez ou outra me apresentava alguém ou me aconselhava a seguir em frente e encontrar minha outra metade... Isso sempre me fazia sorrir, mesmo que de forma amargurada, afinal como Hans reagiria se soubesse que o meu sofrimento era por Anna?!

Sim... Eu estou apaixonada por minha irmã!

xXxX

****Anna****

Vejo-te encostada perto do ônibus parecendo perdida em seus pensamentos, não sei quando isso começou, mas eu quero que acabe. Não suporto mais a sua distancia, a sua frieza, o que esta acontecendo com você? Desde o dia em que anunciei o meu casamento com o Kristoff você ficou meio diferente, sei que você está feliz por mim, mas não entendo o motivo de ter ficando tão fria, tão distante... Você me evita ao máximo, talvez seja só coisa da minha cabeça. É... Prefiro acreditar que eu esteja pirando, minha irmã e melhor amiga, a pessoa que mais amo não se afastaria de mim.

Elsa... Elsa, seria tão mais fácil se a gente conversasse, o que aconteceu com você hein? Antes nos conversávamos sobre tudo, agora te vejo perdida como se não tivesse ninguém ao seu lado. Vejo você entrar no ônibus e vejo um lampejo de esperança, agora é a hora, você está sozinha e não vai escapar de mim mais uma vez Elsa. Corro para o ônibus antes que alguém possa tirar a minha oportunidade, a melhor que tive durante semanas.

Assim que entro dou de cara com você, minha língua trava, olhos nos olhos... Tento falar algo, mas o resto da banda chega para meu total desgosto, mais uma tentativa frustrada. Sento-me em um canto qualquer, a bagunça começa dentro do ônibus e pra me distrair eu entro no meio... Estamos seguindo pra mais um show, lá estaremos as duas cara a cara, lado a lado, mas agindo como duas desconhecidas.

XxXx

**Elsa**

Dou um sorriso de leve com toda aquela atmosfera que se formou, minha bagunceirinha já está de plantão, me viro um pouco no banco e fico olhando para ela, como é linda... seu sorriso é tão perfeito e os seus olhos, nossa o brilho dos seus olhos é algo tão indescritível que me envolve por completa... Elsa, Elsa, acorda! Você está pensando nela novamente em menos de dez minutos. Paro de escutar música, deixo os fones de lado, pra não ser chamada de mal humorada entro também na brincadeira junto com os outros. Ela me olha e sorri, um sorriso que encantou os quatro cantos do mundo, mas que agora era raro de se ver em seus lábios, e agora era somente meu... O desenho da sua boca é tão... PORRA ELSA! SE TOCA, ELA É SUA IRMÃ!

–Você está se sentindo bem Elsa? – perguntou Anna com aquele jeitinho doce de sempre.

–Estou sim. – respondi dando um sorriso um pouco sem jeito.

–Então vem e se diverte com a gente, você anda muito calada, está levando o trabalho muito a sério, você precisa relaxar mais. – disse ela fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos e senti o seu toque, sua pele macia sobre o meu rosto... Tantas e tantas vezes esse mesmo toque foi o meu refugio, o meu porto seguro, mas agora ele é o meu tormento, toda vez que você se aproxima sinto nojo do que eu sinto... Nem mesma sei o que ando sentindo... Bobagem! Pra quem você quer mentir.

–Você tem razão, devo estar estressada por pensar demais no trabalho. – fiquei de joelhos no banco e comecei a zoar com a galera. E ela pegou a câmera e começou a filmar a bagunça, escorada no banco da outra fileira de frente pra mim.te.


	2. Ciúmes

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Passando para deixar o segundo cap. para vocês. Boa leitura a todos!

*Errata: Queria me desculpar quando me referi aos olhos da Anna no cap. passado, onde mencionei que os dela eram verdes quando na verdade são azuis... Francamente, nem parece que sou desenhista XD

XXXX

**Anna**

Elsa o que está acontecendo? Mesmo me juntando aos outros minha alegria não é a mesma sem você, estou tão preocupada com você minha irmã... Tenho medo que algo sério esteja ocorrendo e que você não queira me contar.

Aproveito que você está concentrada e te olho disfarçadamente, como você é linda, o anjo que ilumina meus passos e minha vida, que me protege sempre que eu preciso. Você tira os fones e resolve participar da descontração, nossos olhares se cruzam e automaticamente lhe dou um sorriso, seu olhar parecia perdido, confuso, seus olhos são tão lindos, daqueles que sempre carregavam aquele ar misterioso e frio de um brilho tão intenso, arriscaria dizer tão... Sedutor?

Aproximo-me e pergunto se está tudo bem, você parecendo que acabara de despertar de uma hipnose me responde meio sem jeito que está tudo bem. Tento puxar um papo qualquer e me aproximar de você, qualquer chance era valida pra chegar perto e te sentir... Sinto falta de você, dos seus carinhos, dos seus abraços. Acaricio o seu rosto sentindo sua pele levemente fria... Como é bom te tocar, mesmo sendo por alguns poucos segundos, segundos que se tornam eternos pra mim. É, acho melhor disfarçar, pois tenho medo que você acabe se afastando ainda mais de mim, estou adorando ficar perto de você... Sinto que está menos tensa, está até mesmo sorrindo, e que sorriso. Pego a minha câmera rapidamente e registro uma foto sua, essa vai ser somente minha.

XXXX

**Elsa**

Depois de dormir um pouco para não chegar ao local parecendo um caco humano, descemos do ônibus em Newport Beach e começou mais uma doce correria. Fãs gritando e chorando por todas as partes, apesar de ser essa a vida que escolhi isso tudo estava perdendo um pouco de sentido pra mim... Dinheiro, fama e mulheres, trocaria tudo por um momento de tranquilidade, sinto falta dos dias que você me acolhia em seus braços quando eu estava mal quando você ficava acariciando o me cabelo e me fazia dormir nos seus braços me assegurando de que tudo ficaria bem; realmente no fim tudo ficava bem, mas agora não posso chegar perto de você, vivo em um terrível dilema me mantendo longe de você o máximo possível e ao mesmo tempo tenho uma vontade quase que incontrolável de me jogar em seus braços e que se ferre todos ao redor.

Enquanto ando a passos desgarrados, sendo conduzida por algum dos meus companheiros, ou por algum dos seguranças – não me lembro ao certo – me perco em meus pensamentos, momentos onde meus olhos brilhavam ao encontrar aqueles orbes azuis, onde um simples e inocente beijo era a minha fonte de sorriso, os arrepios que corriam por todo meu corpo quando mesmo sendo a mais nova ela tentava me proteger de tudo e de todos. Respiro fundo e tento controlar a minha raiva e frustração ao ver que inutilmente eu tento me livrar dos meus sentimentos mais ocultos.

Ainda tínhamos tempo antes que o show começasse, era o momento onde a banda descontraia um pouco antes de entrar no palco e alguns fãs mais sortudos aproveitam para pegar autógrafos e registrar o momento com algumas fotos. Voltei a ficar séria como normalmente fazia antes dos shows, fui até uma mesa que estava perto e me servi de um copo de vodca pra com gelo – não tinha o costume de beber, mas precisa relaxar a todo custo – sentei-me em uma poltrona que ficava mais ao fundo e permaneci olhando por alguns instantes aquele líquido transparente enquanto me perdia em pensamentos – muitos deles ligados a um sonho que tive a uma semana, parecia que tudo em mim só conseguia remeter a Anna; minha felicidade, meus desejos mais pecaminosos, meus sonhos – tomei vários goles lentamente, sentindo o doce veneno arder na minha garganta e me esquentar por dentro até que uma voz desconhecida me trouxe novamente para aquela sala. Ao cair na realidade me deparo com um par de olhos verdes que por instantes me fazem perder o ar.

–Oi?... Será que você poderia tirar uma foto comigo? – perguntou a loira levemente envergonhada com um singelo sorriso no rosto.

–Claro, será um prazer. – respondi levantando-me da poltrona e deixando o copo em qualquer lugar.

A loira me abraçou pela cintura e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, a garota que estava acompanhando ela, pegou a câmera da amiga e registrou nossa foto. Ela sorriu e me abraçou agradecendo pela atenção, me arrepiei um pouco ao sentir os lábios da garota em meu pescoço.

–Nos vemos no show. – disse ela baixinho, piscando pra mim.

Apenas sorri com aquela situação um pouco encabulada, depositei um beijo em seu rosto agradecendo o carinho e ela foi embora juntamente com sua amiga. Faltavam poucos minutos para começar o show, foi quando olhei para ela e notei que estava me observando de um jeito diferente, talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação.

XXXX

**Anna**

Infelizmente aquele momento mágico dentro do ônibus havia terminado, agora era concentração para a próxima apresentação, fotos com os fãs e novamente a indiferença dela, minha própria irmã. Fico tirando fotos e dando autógrafos enquanto observo-a mais afastada, séria, sentada do outro lado do camarim. Daria tudo para saber o que você estava pensando no momento, daria tudo para te ter nos meus braços e escutar o seu desabafo.

Observo discretamente uma das fãs se aproximar de você, loira, alta, muito bonita, não sei bem o porquê, mas não gostei nenhum pouco disso, a garota tinha jeito de oferecida. Você a abraça e sem perder tempo ela se aconchega em você, como eu queria estar no lugar dessa mulher, sinto falta do seu carinho... Vejo ela te abraçar, ficar bem próxima de você, sinto meu sangue ferver; a maldita loira vai embora, mas parece ser do tipo que quer mais do que uma simples foto, você se vira e me olha, eu não consigo disfarçar a minha raiva, ciúme, ou seja, lá o que for. Fico de costas para Elsa, o resto da banda já havia partido para o palco e começaram a tocar, você novamente encarna a sua personagem e vai para o palco assim que alguém da produção lhe entrega sua guitarra já devidamente afinada, eu respiro fundo e aguardo alguns instantes até lhe fazer companhia no palco, onde mais uma vez eu tentaria fingir que nada acontecia.

XXXX

**Elsa**

Eu havia pensado errado, o clima de alegria parecia ter morrido dentro do ônibus ou havia se perdido e algum lugar, eu tentava me manter como sempre nos shows, mas se tinha uma coisa que eu conhecia bem na minha irmã era a sua transparência e a facilidade que tinha de deixar seus sentimentos à flor da pele, Anna parecia cada vez mais magoada, tentava disfarçar, mas a mim ela não conseguia enganar... Sentia cada vez mais raiva de mim por saber que era a culpada da infelicidade da minha irmã, mas eu sei que era melhor assim, também estou sofrendo, mas diferente da ruivinha eu mereço o que estou passando... Merecia toda aquela saudade reprimida, bem como o aperto no peito ao ver que a cada dia Anna se encontrava ainda mais distante do que eu sentia - daquele amor que eu tanto considerava doente - e cada vez mais próxima da sua vida feliz e perfeita com Kristoff.

XXX

**OoOo No capítulo seguinte OoOo**

O clima fica cada vez mais desconfortável entre as duas irmãs e Elsa já não consegue mais controlar toda a confusão de sentimentos que se passa com ela.

Problemas com a segurança acabam gerando uma leve agitação no show e Anna acaba presenciando algo que lhe machuca bem mais do que verdadeiramente deveria.

Por um lado Elsa tenta se prender ao fio que ainda sustenta suas convicções enquanto Anna começa a lhe pressionar por não aguentar mais a distância imposta pela mais velha.

... Isso e um pouco mais nos espera no próximo capítulo!

XxXx

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Então, o que acharam?

Mereço comentários?


End file.
